I Talk To The Rain
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: It rained for 5 days after I died, i would like to believe this is because I willed it to" Vampire AU FIC featuring BakuraXRyou and minor OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All here is my other Yu-Gi-Oh Story that i've been planning on writing! I'm going to post chapter 2 of Maid and Maiden and Chapter 6 of Nerds hopefully today or tomorrow, so please be on the lookout! Much love, This is a Vampire AU, featuring pairings like, BakuraxRyou (MY FIRST YAOI!) RyouxOC, BakuraxOC and Minor JonouchixMai, ShizukaxHonda, AnzuxYuugi and SetoxOC this could get intense later, so it will be rated M, but please R&R and i hope you enjoy! I don't own Yugioh! :) OH and Marik always is in reference to regular Marik not Yami Marik...cool**

**I Talk To The Rain**

Chapter 1

**Bakura**

I wanted him to die. This person who bore such a strong resemblance to myself. I could feel desire rising within me, the desire to take him, the desire to have him, the desire to kill him. Perhaps it was because he was so similar to me in appearance…yet just from watching him, I could tell he was immensely different personality wise. I watched him in the window of the bar, standing with his friends. He looked so innocent and happy. I wanted to destroy that happiness. I wanted him to feel this terrible torturing desire. I wanted him to lose his mind; to wipe that smile off his face and kick him down. I wanted to take him over, consume him.

"Bakura!" I snapped my head around to face Ariana, the conniving, intelligent, angelic, demon who had changed me. She was perfect and haunting with her sleek blonde hair that draped down to her waist and her empty dark eyes that held my gaze.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Come now is that anyway to treat your mother?" she asked. She slowly placed a hand on my shoulder and pressed her body against mine. Slowly, she kissed my shoulder.

"You're not my mother!" I snarled. She just chuckled.

"You want him," she said, leaning in towards my neck.

"You want to destroy him, destroy his happiness," she said airily; her cold breath trickling across my bare neck.

"Don't make me bite you," I said stepping away from her.

"Do it," she whispered. "Perhaps it will give you the strength to take what you want," she articulated as she pulled her long locks away from her neck. "Do it," she whispered again.

"You are a vile woman. I will destroy you." I could see her neck pulsing where her energy was flowing. I could almost smell it, taste it.

"You can never destroy the one who awoke you. You can't ever…AH!" She gasped and closed her eyes slowly as I cut her off by lunging at her neck. My fangs pierced her skin. I could taste her sweet blood flowing into my mouth. A vampire's blood was always the best. She moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh…Bakura…yes," she hissed. I wanted to suck her dry, but my soul stopped me. It was true what she had said. I could not destroy the one who made me, as much as I wanted to. It was my curse. I'd slaughtered hundreds, but I could not find the way to break the tie. I had asked many and no one had the answer. I would never be rid of Ariana and my strong desire to kill her yet please her at the same time. I finally pulled myself away from her delicious blood. She laughed as I turned back to watch the boy. "Take him," she whispered. "Don't kill him, for once, control yourself and change him. Give him your pain. Share it," she pushed. She ran her hands down my back. "Marik…Marik would do it," she said. I pulled away and faced her once again.

"Marik?! HA! Marik would change the entire world if he could!" I cackled.

"Have you changed anyone?" she inquired.

"I kill..."

"You will never kill me. I know that's what you seek. This is your curse; forced to love and despise me for all eternity, just as I do with Seto. Share this pain, so that you main try to find an escape," she taunted. I hated her; I hated her with all my being, yet I yearned for her. I watched as the boy left the bar. I began to laugh as I leaped off of the balcony and into the rain.

"It is time," I cackled.

**Ariana**

My dear sweet Bakura will finally find the joy of taking a child tonight. For at least a brief moment, he will be relieved of his torture and find a new one. I have been waiting for so long and finally he will be able to do it. Marik has many lovers, and children, but he barely keeps track of them and Bakura has none. He kills for the sheer joy of ridding their souls of their bodies. They are opposite, my sons. Bakura yearns to be free; to break our bond. His entire life is based off of loathing. When I learned how to change people, to create my children, I discovered they would either love you or hate you.

"You are weak Ariana," a cold voice called from the shadows, but I recognized it right away. Seto emerged from the darkness. He was right and I allowed myself to fall into his arms.

'My dear Seto," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You need nourishment. You always allow Bakura to take too much. He does it on purposes, pushes his limits with you," Seto stated angrily.

"I know my dear. Please help me, I need your love," I said and ran my hand over his neck sensually and then his chest."

"Ari you're making a fool of yourself. Find your own dinner," he said coldly.

"You can be so cruel," I said whining.

"Shut up," he said and brought his mouth over mine. I ran my tongue across his fangs. He pulled away. "Come let's feed," he said.

"Wait…" I called desperately.

"What?"

"I must watch and see what becomes of my sweet Bakura," I stated.

"You're going to become to weak, you must feed." I sighed. Seto was always cold and I expected no less. Even when we made love or fed on each other he was always distant and kept me at bay. But I loved him nonetheless. I needed his constant support. I need his body, his soul, his love.

"I love you, Seto," I said.

"Of course you do," he replied. I stood up and wrapped my arm through his clinging to his shoulder.

"Let us and feed and then return and make love. I need you tonight my love," I said. "I am losing my precious son," I said. He smirked, giving me the answer I needed.

"You would know if you had lost him," he replied. I stepped back.

"Are you saying there's a way to break the bond?" I said placing a hand on my chest.

"Of course there is, you just aren't looking for one."

**Ryou**

"Honda you scum! I'm not going to let you take Shizuka with you to this dance. You'll be all over her!" Jonouchi said loudly, causing many of the other people in the bar to glance at him.

"So you'd rather that playboy Otogi? My heart remains true to Shizuka alone!" he declared.

"I'd rather neither of you!" Jonouchi argued.

"Guys come on, you're making a scene!" Yuugi tried desperately to quell our friends' loud behavior. Yuugi was always trying get our friends to calm down, but it seemed as though no matter how hard he tried, Honda and Jonouchi were always trying to pick casual friendly fights with each other and especially when Otogi was involved. Oddly enough, Mai, Jonouchi's girlfriend was the one who was usually able to get them to be quiet.

"You can try all you want Yuugi, but I don't think anything you say is going to stop these two," I said shrugging.

"I think you're right Ryou!" Anzu laughed and leaned on Yuugi's shoulder.

"I probably should get going any way, I'm quite tired."

"Really Ryou? Leaving so soon?" Jonouchi said.

"I think it's a good idea if we all go," Anzu said, always being the responsible one in the group. I stood up already ready to leave. Although it was a Friday night, it had been a long week of tiring classes at the university.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, before the dance," I said waving.

"You sure you'll be ok by yourself, Ryou?" Anzu asked.

"Of course! I'd have to walk alone anyway, you guys live in the opposite direction," I smiled. I loved how Anzu was always looking out for us, but sometimes she didn't need to. A walk home was something I had done millions of times. It was raining which made me happy. After being in the hot and sweaty bar it was great to feel the cool water against my skin.

I began to walk in my direction and immediately felt cooler than I had before. I shivered a bit and I turned around getting the distinct feeling I was being watched. There was no one there and I laughed nervously at myself. Of course there was no one there. I continued walking, faster now.

I was looking forward to the dance tomorrow night. I had never been one to be outgoing and attend dances and such until I had met Yuugi and the gang. They had all been so nice and accepting and helped me to become more outgoing. Anzu wanted me to ask Lena, a girl from our chemistry class to the dance, but I hadn't been able to. I just hoped she would be there tomorrow night, because I was going to ask her to dance.

Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my neck.

"Scream and I'll kill you," a voice snarled. My heart began to pound. The hand turned me around and I faced a man who looked almost exactly like myself. I gasped and could feel my heart beating in my throat.

"What…do you want? I'll give you all my money, whatever you want," I said trying to ignore the eerie fact that this man could have been my brother. He laughed, almost maniacally.

"I don't want your money! I want you," he said wrapping his arm around my waist he pulled me in. It was then that I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"What? Vampire…no way!" I yelled and pushed away. I felt his fangs rip away from my neck and I screamed in pain as I brought bringing my hand to the wound.

"You shouldn't resist, it'll feel nice, if you don't resist. I promise…I won't…kill you," he said and lunged again.

"No!" I yelled quieter than I had hoped. I tried desperately to not close my eyes, but I could already feel the darkness closing in.

* * *

**Yay! OK i hope you enjoyed and i'll update soon! PLEASE Review and let me know how it is! I really want feedback especially cause its my first dip into yaoi sorta! ! yay! Love **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'm really enjoying writing this story so hopefully, more people will check it out. I lowered the rating for now, please R&R! and i don't own yugioh obviously! **

I Talk To The Rain

Chapter 2

**Bakura**

I can't help but laugh. I have finally done it and it' is just so funny. I have brought the destruction of this boy. This boy who I have watched for so long is finally dead like me. I hope he will never be able to smile again.

I first saw him as I walked down the street at night. He had been with his group of friends. They were all laughing and walking so casually, as though they did not have a care in the world. He did not notice, but I immediately noticed how similar we looked. It intrigued me, that there was someone who could've been my twin. It became a crazy obsession. How could this boy be perfectly happy in life? How had I fallen so far and become a terrible demonic creature? I needed to destroy this happiness.

And now finally it had happened. He is mine and I can't help but laugh. All I could bring myself to do was laugh as I watched him fall to the ground after I had drained him of his blood. His eyes fluttered lightly as he moaned, trying his best to sit up.

"Don't even bother to sit up, you won't be able to," I snapped. Why hadn't he even given up yet? I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall. "How do you feel?" I yelled. "Do you want to die? Tell me that you want to die!" I whispered, licking the blood from his neck. His eyes widened, and I could sense the fear, emanating from his body.

"Please…" he gasped. He grabbed at my hands and struggled weakly. "Please…I don't want to die," he begged. I placed the tips of my teeth against his neck once more. I could hear his ragged breath quicken in pace. I stopped suddenly and lowered him to the ground. Ariana's words rung in my head; she had told me to change someone so they could share the pain. I wanted to destroy this boy's happiness and what better way to do it then to change him? "Wha…" the boy whimpered.

"I'll give you a choice, boy," I growled angrily. His chest heaved up and down, I could sense he was going to lose consciousness in a few moments.

"A…choice?" he asked weakly.

"Yes…a choice, you can live…or you can die," I offered. He looked at me strangely.

"Of course I want to live," he said. I pulled out my knife in my pocket and brought it to my neck. He glanced at me, confused. I dug the tip into the side of my neck, causing a small amount of blood to seep out.

"Good, then drink," I said laughing as I knelt down next to him. He lifted his head blindly to my neck and I felt his cool lips touch my neck. It really was just so funny.

**Seto**

Ariana was always making a fool of herself. She was the worst mistake I'd ever made. I don't know what compelled me to change her. She wasn't particularly beautiful and she wasn't particularly smart, but I suppose something about the way she had begged me to spare her life that night was what caused me to sway. She was in love with me. For awhile, I strongly believed I was in love with her. She was so tempting, petite and special, but after awhile things she did began to get on my nerves. Like her clinginess and how she felt the need to always be near me. It is well known among our people that you are connected to the one who changes you. Of course Ariana loved me, she clung to me. She needed me. I kept her around to satisfy her and myself to a point. Now I had Kisara. Kisara was beautiful and flawless. I loved her almost as much as I had loved Ariana at the begninning. But I no longer wanted or needed Ariana. She was just a parasite.

**Lena**

I wasn't one for dances. In fact, I hated them. I was a terrible dancer and couldn't keep a rhythm to save my ass. I would always pretend to look cool, but everyone knew the truth. I was just faking and pretending to follow along with everyone else. It almost never worked.

But somehow last Friday, Anzu had convinced me to come to the dance that was taking place this week. Next to Anzu I was going to look like a fool. There was an intense knock on my door. I stood up, stretched and slowly walked to answer it.

"Afternoon, Lena," Anzu said smiling.

"Hey Anzu, what's up?" I asked.

"I know you're not exactly looking forward to this Saturday," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm only a little more than thrilled," I said sarcastically. We laughed together and she shook her head.

"What if I helped you with dancing?" she asked.

"Would you do that?" I asked, suddenly having a daydream where I wasn't a totally clod on my feet. She nodded and put down her stereo. She popped in a CD and turned it on.

"Ok," she began, "it's not too hard you just got to find the rhythm!" she said smiling. I snorted.

"That's exactly my problem," I chuckled. After a pure half hour of humiliation, Anzu finally decided to give up.

"You're…getting it," she said cheerily. I laughed.

"Yeah…maybe…" I shrugged.

"Wanna grab some dinner?" she asked and I nodded. "Is Ryou here?" she asked motioning towards his door across the hall. Ryou hadn't been around these past few days or if he had been around, I hadn't seen him, which was slightly strange.

"I haven't seen him in awhile actually," I said. Anzu looked slightly worried.

"None of us have…" she said grimly.

"Do you think something is wrong?" I asked slightly worried. Ryou had always been quiet. We had always talked because we lived across the hall and had a few classes, but I didn't know much about him. Anzu glanced back at his door.

"I don't know Lena, but I am worried."

**Ariana**

Seto was acting colder than normal. It was to be expected you see, but for some reason I got the feeling he didn't want me any more. Ever since he had taken that whore Kisara for his own, I received none of his attention. Of course because I was connected to him, I was obligated to see him every so often and he owed it to me to see me. I knew he still had some feelings for me, because if he didn't come to see me, he would never come to see me, causing me to wither away and lose myself.

As we made love, I could tell his love for me was fading. I wanted desperately to return to the time when we were passionate, but it was gone and Kisara now held his heart. I would have to win it back. It wouldn't be impossible, but I would do anything to win his favor. I love him.

**Ryou**

It was raining when I died and it rained the five days following. I would like to say that it did this because I willed it to. I like the rain, the soft droplets landing on my skin was refreshing.

He had offered me a choice.

"You can live…or you can die," he said. I chose life…or death if that's how you can view this new immortal life of mine. I felt weak and as I began to stand to walk I could feel my knees beginning to buckle when my changer stopped my plight to the ground.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up. He left his arm around my waist and brought one hand up to my neck. He ran his fingers down my neck. "You must feed my love," he said. All I could do was listen. I was hungry and needed fulfillment.

"Feed?" I questioned.

"Yes feed, you are damned! That is what we do," the man said. I followed his words and I fed. I have no memory of killing the girl that I did. I remember taking her into the ally and sinking my teeth into the cold flesh of her neck. The entire time, all I could hear was his laughter. She was young, probably my age and she even could have been studying at the university. As I saw her corpse lying on the ground, I sank to my knees and cried out as if I was in pain.

"YOU!" I screamed. "What have you done to me?" I asked in fear. I gasped, suddenly noticing how immensely similar he looked to me. "Who…who are you?" I asked. "What are you?"

"I gave you your life. I am what you now are…Ryou,"

"What…am I?" I asked scared to know the answer.

"A vampire, you are damned…" he said and began to laugh. "You will never die, but you will always kill," he laughed. I shook my head.

"That's impossible!" I screamed.

"Really? Is it so impossible? Don't you see the corpse that you've created in front of you?" he asked. I backed away slowly.

"You're lying…it's not true…" the man approached me swiftly and placed his hands on my neck.

"I wouldn't lie to you, my love," he said quietly. I wriggled out of his strong grasp.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and began to run away from the man who looked like me. He began to laugh again

"Oh, Ryou, you won't be able to deal with leaving me," he laughed. "And if you leave me, what will you do when you need to feed next? Will you deny yourself nourishment? And when you break will you hurt one of your friends?" he cackled. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way this was true.

"I…I…no," I whispered. "Who…who are you?" He lowered his face.

"I am your master. I am the one who changed you. I am your lover and the one you despise most. My name is Bakura, remember it well, young Ryou," he said sneering. "You are dead," he said and laughed. He laughed. I was dead and he laughed.

* * *

**ok! that's chapter 2 please R&R i'd love feedback, good bad, whatever!! Thanks! much love**


End file.
